


Heaven's Milk

by bubblesrbubbles



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesrbubbles/pseuds/bubblesrbubbles
Summary: NSFW second person esque/reader insert fic about Nozomi and her love for you.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Heaven's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I was anxious and wanted Nozomi love. Flame me or w/e I don't care

You feel her soft hand in yours. Nozomi's gentle, downturned eyes looking over to gaze upon her treasure. You. Her skin is smooth and feels almost unreal as you are led into her house, and soon into her room. It's Valentine's Day, and cutely enough, there are purple hearts everywhere, hanging from the ceiling along with other decorations. She sits down and brings you with her, patting her lap as you shift next to her. It isn't long before you find her thighs as your pillow, staring up at her and receiving a warm smile as a reward. She gently pets your head, closing her eyes and mumbling something about the luck of her draw today all while still smiling softly.

You lean your head against her tummy, your face warm as you blush gently. You can feel Nozomi's hand on your chest and stomach, gently touching, comforting and reassuring. She knows you love this, and she also knows your 'lower half' loves this more. Without much fuss her hand moves downwards, grazing the waistline of your pants. You can't help but arch your back and shiver slightly, goosebumps dotting your skin. Her beautiful laugh comes forth, quiet as she starts pulling up her soft sweater with one hand. It doesn't take much to confirm your suspicions, that yes, she actually went without a bra today. 

That's fine with you, though. 

You make sure your pants are loose enough for Nozomi to do what she pleases before you gently take a nipple in your mouth. Your tongue drags over the bud, gently coaxing the milk inside to come out. Your goddess is all too happy with this course of action, taking this time to snake her hand into your pants and gently rub her hand against you. You moan against her skin quietly as you wiggle your hips, desperate for more touches from Nozomi, your love, your queen. 

It isn't long before you're sucking harder, eyes closed and now more greedy for milk. Gentle sucks got things started, but now you can't mess around. Your tongue continually licks across her sensitive nipple, and your firm sucks make her moan ever so slightly. Soon, your hard work is rewarded, though, and milk flows. You open your eyes just slightly, looking up at your sweet goddess. Her hand is still moving, rubbing against you just the way you like it, causing your hips to tremble ever so slightly. You would almost be thrusting your hips at this point, if you weren't preoccupied with the beautiful pair of breasts presented to you. 

You bring a hand up to the other one, gently pulling and pinching the bud there. After all, you wouldn't want to only feast from one side. As pleasurable as this is for you, it's not only the same, but useful for Nozomi as well. You're doing a public service, you muse as you gently tug the other nipple, hoping to stimulate more milk. Your goddess lets out a whine of pleasure, and you can feel her skin raised with goosebumps. Her hand combs through your hair gently, smiling as her other hand continues to please you.  
"Thank you," She whispers, a smile on her face. "You're like a little baby… But I can't deny that you're very helpful, you know? I'm glad I can trust you to help me with this."

'Of course,' you would reply, if you weren't focused on the slowing stream of milk. She knows this, though, and smiles, bringing the hand that was on your head up to gently move down from her chest to the end of her breast, almost trying to gently coax the last of the milk out. 

"Yaan, you've almost sucked me dry… What a greedy one you are." It's a half-hearted scold at best, and it only makes you smile as she stops her hand that rested in your pants. It's a quick fix as she removes her nipple from your mouth, just to replace it with another. Milk is leaking generously from this one, and your tongue sets to work, sucking and licking to relieve Nozomi of this burden.  
Her hand makes its way into your pants once more, but there is a new fire to it as she directly attacks your most sensitive point. You let out a gasp, breathing hard against her large breast. Your hips thrust as you lick and suck, breathing labored through your nostrils. Nozomi smiles, her turquoise eyes narrowing as she does. You're her precious treasure, and she will see to it that you're as happy as can be. She keeps that constant friction up, wanting to see you climax as you suckle on her breast. She knows just how to touch you, her gem, and you know just how to tease her, suckling a little harder now and pinching the other nipple gently. 

You can feel her thighs shake, and her hand doing as much as it can in order to bring you pleasure. The climax that has slowly been building up is nearing a peak, and thankfully the milk isn't dry yet, so for a few moments, you give a hard suck, enough to make her grasp and moan as she tries to catch her breath. It isn't long before you're thrusting your hips as well, climax overtaking you as you keep sucking and squeezing her nipples. 

Eventually, though, you let go, going limp and shutting one eye. The other stares up at her, your goddess, your love, as she simply smiles back at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a half hour with all the love and care in the world for my waifu
> 
> @bubblesrbubbles flame my ass if you want idc


End file.
